<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling to Say Goodbye by ladeedadaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516955">Calling to Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday'>ladeedadaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bare: The Musical, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don't yell at me for doing bare: the musical instead of the pop opera it's just because BARRETT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janis Sarkisian &amp; Nadia McConnell, Janis Sarkisian/Nadia McConnell (somewhat? kinda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling to Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadia made her way to the bridge, fingers brushing against the phone in her pocket, already having left the note on her pillow. She looked out onto the water, thinking about everything she'd miss out on. Graduation, college, the chance at a happy life where she amounted to something more than a depressed drug addict... Janis.</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts that would prevent her from failing at what she came there to do. Nadia pulled the phone from her pocket and dialed Janis's number. "Hello?" She heard Janis say. "Nads, what's up?" </p><p>Nadia inhaled, wiping at her eyes. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too. What brought this on?" There was a little worry in her voice.</p><p>"Oh! Nothing, really, I just love you and I kinda realized I don't say it that often." She winced, hoping that Janis would believe her weak excuse. </p><p>Janis hummed. "Okay, Nads. Did you want to talk about something?" </p><p>It took Nadia a while to respond because she was silently crying on the other end of the line, knowing that this very well could be the last time she'd ever get to talk to Janis. "I-- Janis, everything hurts." She admitted. "I feel so numb, Jan. I wish it would all just stop." </p><p>"Oh, baby girl, I know it hurts." That's another thing. Janis's voice, and her comforting, and her hugs, and... "Nadia, I'm always here for you. You're getting extra hugs when I see you tomorrow." She sniffed. <em>I'm so sorry, Jan. You're not gonna see me tomorrow. </em></p><p>"I love you." She whimpered again. It sounded like Janis was crying, too. <em>I can't believe I'm doing this to her. </em>"I love you so much." She sounded like a broken record, but that's all she could force out.</p><p>"I can hear you hurting and it breaks my heart, love." And that's the one thing she'd regret. She'd basically kill Janis, too. "I wish I could fix everything. You know I would if I could, and I'm so sorry, beautiful." </p><p>That's what made her hesitate. Janis was her whole world. Janis made everything better. "Janis, I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too. Nadia, you mean everything to me, and you need to know that. I love everything about you, I love how much you care about everyone, I love touching your hair, I love holding you when you're sad and even when you're not, I love your smile, and your laugh, I love your eyes, I love everything about you. I love you <em>so </em>much, Nadia McConnell." </p><p>She almost walked away. She almost went straight to Janis's house to tell her everything. But she didn't. "I love you, too. Well, um, I'll let you go to bed now." She chuckled awkwardly. "Bye, JanJan."</p><p>"Bye, Nads. I love you, baby girl." And she hung up. She decided she'd send Janis a text message to explain everything. </p><p>[10:13 PM]</p><p><strong>nadia:</strong> im so sorry janis. im too weak to keep going. its got nothing to do with you youre the one that kept me here for so long and im so thankful for that and for you. i love you more than anything or anyone ive ever loved. im jumping off the bridge tonight. i thought it through and i want to do this. its too much. do good things in your life, dont forget about me, and dont tear yourself up about this. im probably going to be happier wherever i go once im gone. i love you, janis sarkisian. i love you more than you'll ever know. </p><p>[10:20 PM]</p><p><strong>janis: </strong>wait shit nadia no please don't jump</p><p><strong>janis: </strong>nadia? </p><p><strong>janis: </strong>please if you're fucking with me it isn't funny</p><p>Janis called 911, but they arrived too late. </p><p>Nadia McConnell never graduated high school.</p><p>Janis Sarkisian went three years without smiling. </p><p>Nadia McConnell never got a happy life. </p><p>Janis Sarkisian ended up single for the rest of her life. </p><p>Nadia McConnell jumped off the bridge that night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cried multiple times while writing this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>